


Like Real People Do

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Hozier lyrics, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone goes out one day, overwhelmed with emotion. She stumbles upon a flowerless garden, and is compelled to dig - she digs with her soul and to dig away the ache in her heart. It's only too late that she realizes that she may have dug a bigger whole than she can come out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> "I had a thought, dear  
> However scary  
> About that night  
> The bugs and the dirt  
> Why were you digging?  
> What did you bury  
> Before those hands pulled me  
> From the earth?" —Hozier

Persephone runs. 

She runs and runs far. Far from Olympus, the place she once called home. 

In Zeus' sadness and wrath, it begins to rain. 

Persephone is tangled by her dress as she runs into a forest. She dress gets ripped by branches and she exclaims in anger. The wind is whipping around and sweeping her off her feet. A few times, she is even off the ground for several seconds, she screams, "Aeolus! You put me down dammit! Put me down!" 

After she is deep in the forest and the wind has stopped it's playful games, Persephone approaches a lake. 

The lake is rushing roughly and crying to her. 

"No uncle, I am angry. I will not return!" Persephone says, running into the lake that comes up passed her belly. 

The lake screams in sadness and water creatures hug her feet and nibble. Persephone doesn't mind the creatures, until she realizes they're slowing her down. 

"Poseidon!" Oh why will the gods not let her be? 

Once she's out of the lake, she rips the bottom part of her dress to allow easy access to run. And once she's off, she doesn't notice the ground she had stood on was filled with dying plants and bugs. She has killed them with her fury. 

Persephone runs desperately, because she needs to get away. Far away from here. 

It's midnight when she finally stops. She's exhausted and heart ached. She finally gives her body time to cry, to scream, to wail and thrash. 

The earth around her rots and dies away, spreading far around her. She only continues screaming. 

Once she has calmed, she cries softly at the death she has caused. She apologizes and explains to the earth why she is so afraid and angry. The earth slowly heals. 

Persephone stands after she's recovered what she's damaged and walks off. She walks like she's looking for something. She doesn't know what, she doesn't know why. But she feels like there's something she's looking for. 

Once she reaches another stop, it's in another clearing with short grass and no flowers. 

Persephone pets the ground before shoving her fingers through the grass and into the dirt. The night moans and the wind gasps.

Persephone doesn't think for a long while, all she does is dig and claw her way deep into the earth. 

She's exhausted and panting when she deems herself finished. But what has she finished? 

She had dug an enormous crater in the ground and she sits in it causing her ruined dress and skin to stain with dirt. 

She leans down and moves a bit of dirt away to see a hole. Dirt falls through and the hole widens. She looks closely and the hole is about the size of her face, so she can see lots. 

In the hole, is light from a fire and a throne. 

On the throne is a pale man in dark, dark, clothes. 

"Can I help you?" he asks. 

"Quite possibily." 

She moves around and leans down more, "I seem to have lost something." 

He stands and looks up at her, he pulls his hand up and his fingers brush the hole in his ceiling. 

"What have you lost?" 

"My heart," she whispers, "you wouldn't happen to have it would you?" 

"Quite possibily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it was so disoriented. It took me a long time to write this and I often wouldn't write for long periods of time (wiithin the month I had to post it). I hope it was alright, and the next chapter will be better.


End file.
